


Just A Prank

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Some angst, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean has been pulling pranks on you, without realizing how it was making you feel. It isn’t until you finally break down that Dean realizes his mistake.





	Just A Prank

“You are playing with fire.”  Sam warned Dean as he watched his brother set up his little trap.

 

“Calm down, Sam.  It is just a little joke.  It’ll be fine.”  Dean checked the string again, making sure it was pulled tight so when he yanked on it from outside the door, it would pull the bucket over, then…poof!

 

“Dean, seriously.  You have been pulling a lot of pranks on her lately.  I think you should stop.”  Sam chastised again. He knew that all these ‘jokes’ Dean had been playing on you were starting to get to you.  He could see it in your face.  But, Dean never seemed to catch it, he was too busy laughing his ass of. 

 

First was the whoopy cushion, which didn’t seem to faze you.  But then it was the salt shaker trick, the rubber band around the sink sprayer.  One by one they added up until your fuse was getting short.  Sam could see it.  He wasn’t sure why these little pranks bothered you so much, but they did. 

 

“There we go!  Perfect!”  Dean quickly hopped off the stool and then ran the string outside and laid it against the trim, effectively hiding it. 

 

“Dean, I’m serious.  She could get really mad about this…”  Sam tried again.  Not only was Dean playing too many pranks, but this one was just mean…

 

“Sam, please.  With this face, I can get away with anything.”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows.  “You know she can’t say no to this face.” 

 

Sam scoffed, and then let a bit of heartache settle into his bones.  He knew how much you cared for Dean, how much you wanted so desperately for him to care about you.  Sam wasn’t sure how Dean felt about you, he kept his feelings on lock down 24/7.  These little pranks would suggest he at least had something for you…but now they were getting kinda mean.

 

Sam heard the bunker door open and heard you shout out for the boys, just getting back from your salt and burn.  There was no need for all three of you to go, so you took it on.  Sam knew it was just to get some time away from Dean’s pranks…

 

000

 

You had dropped your things off in your room and gave a big sigh, just happy to be back.  It was nice to be back with the boys, but at the same time, you were a little leery.  Dean was so prank happy lately…

 

You let out another sigh as you grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed down to the communal bathroom, wanting nothing more than to shower.  As you walked down the hallway, you thought back to the last couple weeks.  When Dean started doing the pranks, you just waved it off as him being bored, that he would start in on Sam soon too.  But he never did. 

 

You got into the bathroom and got ready for your shower, getting the water warm and everything ready.  Your mind drifted off to your school days as you stepped into the shower.  You began to remember all those times where you had been shoved in lockers, pushed into trash cans, when everyone would laugh at you. 

 

That was the worst.  There is nothing worse than being laughed at.  That feeling of humiliation and being degraded.  That what was had been getting to you with these pranks.  The way Dean laughed at you.  Deep down, you know he didn’t mean it, he was your friend.  But when you care for someone, the way you cared about Dean, and then he would prank you and laugh…it made your heart break. 

 

The water ran over you as you washed the soap and grime from your hair, letting the dirt and dust fall off your body.  It was what you needed.  Maybe now that you were gone for a few days, the pranks would stop.  If not…maybe you could talk to Sam again…

 

You sighed as you felt the water begin to cool and you sighed as you turned off the water.  You reached out from behind the curtain and wrapped yourself up in your towel.  After a couple of awkward naked moments of walking out of the shower for one of the boys to be in here, you started doing it. 

 

After you secured the towel tightly around you, you pulled the curtain open and took a couple steps.  And then the world went white.

 

You coughed as the particles filled your lungs and covered you from head to toe.  It took a couple moments but then you realized what had happened.  Looking up you saw the bucket that still had some flour in it, attached to a string.  Your eyes followed the string until it reached the doorway, where you then heard Dean bark out a laugh, leaning over against the doorframe as he continued to laugh…laugh at you. 

 

Your heart began to pound as you saw Sam standing behind Dean, giving you a look of pity.  You looked back down to Dean, the man you were falling in love with…laughing at you.  Embarrassing you.  Humiliating you.  It was school all over again. 

 

Before you could stop it, your eyes began to fill with tears as your face began to pull together as you tried to fight the sobs. A quick sob got out before you slapped your hand over your mouth as the tears began to fall.

 

Sam called out your name and shoved Dean as he saw you break down.  Dean stopped laughing and called out to you.  He had never seen you like this.  He had never seen you break down or cry, not even after a tough hunt.  “Hey…it was just a prank.”  Dean reached out to you, but you screamed at him as you pulled away.

 

“Don’t touch me!”  You cried out as you backed against the wall.  “Don’t…”  You sobbed as your legs gave out and you fell onto the floor, using the wall for support as you sobbed. 

 

“Hey…I’m sorry…it was just a-.”

 

“Get out.”  You said as you sobbed.  You curled your legs up into your chest as you put your head on your knees, trying to hide your weakness, your shame. 

 

“But…I-.”

 

“GO!”  You screamed as you looked up at him, your face filled with hurt an anger.  “I don’t know what I did to make you hate me!  But…JUST GO!”  You screamed as the sobs over took your body again.

 

Sam pulled Dean’s arm and pushed him out of the bathroom before closing the door.  Sam glared at his brother as he tried to get his anger under control.  “I told you.  I told you, Dean!  But no, you just have to go a…”  He took a deep breath as he stared down at his brother, realizing that Dean hadn’t even heard a word he said. 

 

Instead, Dean was staring at the door to the bathroom, hearing our sobs over his prank.  He couldn’t understand…it was just a prank.  A joke.  Did you really think he hated you?  His little tricks, did it make you think he hated you? 

 

000

 

After taking a second, colder shower, you were sitting in your room as you let your silent tears fall down your cheeks.  You couldn’t take this anymore.  It was one thing that Dean didn’t like you, but to not even respect you, seemingly hating you…you couldn’t deal.

 

So you quickly got up and grabbed your duffle and began to throw your things in it.  You needed to get away from them, away from Dean.  You couldn’t do this anymore.  You pulled your clothes from your closet and grabbed the little bobbles you had around the room, quickly tossing them in the bag, unaware of the presence in the doorway.

 

“So…you are just going to leave?”  Dean’s voice was gruff as he stepped into your room, walking up to your bed and looking down into your bag. 

 

“Yes.”  You shot back quickly.  “I can’t do this, Dean.  I can’t!”  You yelled at him as you grabbed a picture frame from one of your shelves, and paused.  It was a picture of you and Dean.  Sam took the picture while Dean was teaching you how to fix up Baby.  You were covered in grease, so was Dean…but it was your favorite picture.  Was…

 

You put the picture back on the shelf as you sighed, instead reaching into your nightstand to pull out your hunter’s journal. 

 

Dean saw you put the picture of you two back on the shelf, realizing that if you left, you would leave it behind, and his heart broke.  He didn’t understand where things went wrong.  You and Sam used to play little pranks on each other.  Hiding each other shoes or something.  He just thought…maybe he could have that with you.  Be close to you like Sam was…but something went wrong.

 

“Please…”  He begged in a soft, almost defeated voice.  “Please, don’t leave.” 

 

You heard the desperation in Dean’s voice and glanced up, seeing that he looked like he was about to break.  “Why not?  Because you will lose your plaything?”  You bit back at him as you tossed your journal into the bag. 

 

Something in Dean snapped and he grabbed your bag and flipped it upside down, emptying the contents on your bed before throwing the bag across the room.  “I’m not letting you leave!”

 

“Why not?”  You screamed back.  This was it.  You wanted to know.  If you were going to stay, you were going to find out why he was being such an ass to you.  “Why are you doing this?  Tell me!” 

 

“Because I’m jealous!” He screamed back at you before he thought about his words.  It hit him suddenly and he took a step back and looked down to the floor.

 

You shook your head as if his words had slapped you in the face.  Did you hear him correctly?  “Jealous?  Jealous of who?” 

 

Dean didn’t say anything as he looked down at the floor.  He had been keeping his feelings stored away in the back of his mind and heart for a while now, and now he just blurts it out.  He felt like an idiot.  But at the same time, he needed you to know.  Maybe if he told you…you wouldn’t leave…

 

“Sam.”  He whispered as he looked up to you, seeing the shock and confusion on your face.  “You and Sam…you are so close.  You two would do these little tricks, hide each other’s shoes or keys or something like that.  I thought…I thought if we had that…we would get closer.”  Dean had never felt so stupid, so embarrassed in his life.  Now that he was saying out loud, he realized he was acting like a stupid kid. 

 

“I didn’t know it would upset you.  I really didn’t.  Sam…he tried to tell me I was crossing a line…but…”

 

“But what.”  You gritted out.  You couldn’t believe your ears.  He was doing this because he was jealous of you and Sam’s friendship? 

 

“I didn’t think you would be mad.  You have a soft spot for me, so I figured it would be okay.” 

 

You looked at him as you took a deep breath.  “You’re an idiot.”  You spoke matter-of-factly, making his head snap up and those green eyes bore into you.  “Sam and I are friends.  We will always be friends.  Those things we do, it is for fun.  There is no embarrassment, no humiliation.  That is all you have done to me, Dean.  Embarrassed and humiliated me.  I thought…I thought we were friends.” 

 

“We are!”  Dean said as he walked around the bed and came up to you.  He put his hands on your arms as he looked down into your eyes.  “Sweetheart, we are friends.  I am so sorry I made you feel like that, I swear I didn’t mean to.”

 

“But you did, Dean.”  You looked up at him with anger in your eyes.  Anger, and heartbreak.  You could see the fear and guilt in Dean’s eyes, and you hated it, but at the same time…he was the one being the ass, not you.

 

“I know.  I just…we were friends, but you and Sam were closer.  And…I wanted…what I’m trying to say is…I…”  Dean stumbled over his words as he looked down to the ground.  He shifted as if he were uncomfortable with his own words, his own thoughts. 

 

You watched him for a moment before you put a hand out to his face.  “What are you trying to say, Dean?”  You asked him softly.

 

He looked down at you as he sighed.  “Doesn’t matter…I messed it up...I messed us up.”  He took a step back and walked over to your bag and picked it back up.  “I’m sorry.  I am so sorry.  I can’t…I don’t have the words for how sorry I am.  But I hope…just…please, give me another chance.  I know I don’t deserve it, but please?”  He held out the duffle bag to you with a look of hope. 

 

You reached out and took it from him, feeling the material in your hands before tossing it to the side and crossing your arms.  “Okay…but no more pranks.”  You gave him a stern look before a small smile. 

 

You didn’t know Dean could smile so big.  He heard your words and his face lit up before he pulled you in for a tight hug.  You gasped in air as he squeezed you tightly, wrapping his arms around you as he held you close.

 

You sighed as you let your arms go around him, letting go of all the stress from the day.  He kept whispering apologizes into your ear, as well as promises that he wouldn’t hurt, or embarrass, you ever again. 

 

000

 

That horrible day was a few months ago, and your relationship with Dean was amazing.  Instead of pulling the pranks, Dean would find ways for you two to spend time together, either by asking you to help tune up Baby, watching shows on Netflix, and even going on afternoon drives.  And you loved every moment of it. 

 

That was why you were sitting in Baby right now.  You and Dean decided to go out for a drive while Sam was doing his workout, both of you wanting some fresh air.  The windows were rolled down as music was blaring through the radio, both you and Dean singing off key as you bobbed your head to the beat. 

 

As the song came to an end, Dean reached forward and turned the volume down.  “Hey, wanna stretch our legs?  There’s a park up here.”  He shouted over the music at you, a big smile on his face.

 

Dean pulled off after he saw you nod, pulling into a parking spot in the empty park.  The two of you got out and moved around to Baby’s hood, relaxing back against the car as the music played through the windows. 

 

As you leaned back, you felt Dean’s arm go around your shoulders and pull you close to his side, letting you rest your head against his shoulder.  You couldn’t help the blush that filled your face, so instead, you just buried your head against him, hoping to hide it. 

 

“I like this.”  He said with a big smile on his face, looking down and seeing how adorable you looked with your face turning pink. 

 

“Me too.” You said softly as you relaxed against him, looking up at him for a moment.

 

“Do you know what I would like more though?”  He said with a dopy grin on his face. 

 

You gave him a questioning look, unsure of what he meant.  But as you went to open your mouth to ask him, he slowly leaned down, bringing his lips close to yours.  He looked into your eyes for a moment, silently asking permission before pressing his lips against yours. 

 

The kiss was sweet and gentle, everything you could have imagined it would be, kissing Dean.  You leaned up to him, deepening the kiss as you felt his other arm wrap around you. 

 

The two of you sat there for a couple hours, just cuddling into each other and sharing soft kisses.  No words were spoken, just letting your actions speak volumes.  Needless to say, this was the start of your relationship with Dean, a relationship full of love and tender moments, but also some rough patches and arguments, like all relationships.  But the one thing it didn’t ever have again, thankfully…was pranks. 


End file.
